Legends, Book Three: Sailor Moon, Avalon
by Justin Anderson
Summary: Three years after the defeat of Galaxia and Chaos, the peace is again shattered as a mysterious foe arrives to claim the Ginzuishou. But another new arrival, a refugee from a universe on the verge of collapse, will become Sailor Moon's newest ally.
1. Shine On


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 1- Shine On
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    The air opened up, a gateway forming. He grabbed his things and walked through, the
    gateway closing behind him.
    Somewhere on a lone rooftop, a vortex opened. A form stepped out, taking in the
    surroundings. A large city, night time. The vortex dissipated. _'This will do...'_ he thought.
    Wednesday, February 3rd, 1999. 8:11 PM
    Mamoru held Usagi under the lights in the park. The sky was clear. "When do you want to
    get married?" he asked. "I don't know..." she replied. "The summer would be nice." "Yes,
    that would be." "We have such a great future to look forward to, with our friends, and
    Chibiusa, nothing can take that away from us," she said.
    Friday, February 5th. 5:32 PM
    Makoto sat the bag down to dig for her apartment key. Minako ran up from behind, carrying
    yet more bags of groceries. "I think you bought too much," she complained. "Huh?" Makoto's
    attention turned to the apartment across the hall. It had been empty for months, only now
    a fresh name plate was tacked to the wall. "I have a new neighbor," she said. "Oh?" Minako
    asked. It read JACOB ARDEN. "Hmm... I wonder who moved in?" "Maybe he's cute... you could
    use a boyfriend, like me,"Mina taunted. Makoto sighed.
    Monday, February 8th. 6:12 PM
    The five girls rarely ever met at the Crown fruit parlor anymore. Today was one of the
    few days hey had a chance to. Rei's priestess training gave her little free time, Usagi,
    Minako, and Makoto all had jobs, and Ami was busy with college. The other four had
    vanished without a trace, though occasionally they heard of Michiru's concerts. Usagi was
    particularly cheerful. Mamoru had returned from Harvard a week before and had proposed.
    She hadn't shut up about it since. Rei had actually begun to like Yuuichirou, and Minako
    had her usual selection of dates. Ami considered her studies too important, but even that
    didn't ease Makoto's nerves. She hadn't even come close to a boyfriend in the past three
    years.
    The girls had been talking for at least an hour, mainly about whatever topic had managed
    to come up at the time. Only they had run out of topics. It was then that Motoki entered,
    followed by a new arcade employee, a foreigner. "Who's that?" Usagi asked. Unazuki heard
    the question. "That's Jacob, he just moved here... he started working in the arcade two days
    ago." "Jacob Arden?" Makoto asked. "Yes," Unazuki replied. "How did you guess?" "It's
    Mako-chan's new neighbor!" Minako shouted. "He's cute, too..." "I thought you had a
    boyfriend?" Makoto asked. "Well, yeah, but..." The others signed.
    They watched Jacob leave. Motoki stayed behind. Mina slid up behind him. "Who's the new
    guy?" "Huh? ... oh, Jacob. He was hired yesterday. He moved here from the United States
    about a week ago," Motoki said. "Tell us more," she asked. "I don't know if I should..."
    "Please," Mina said. "All right. He's only nineteen. He moved here from the United States.
    Though I don't know why he'd move here to work in a game center."
    Minako ran back to the table as she saw Jacob return. "He just arrived, and he lives
    right across from you... I'd talk to him," Mina said. "I don't know," Makoto replied.
    "What are you talking about?" Rei asked. "He lives across the hall from me," Makoto
    explained.
    Wednesday, February 10th. 5:20 PM
    Rei grabbed a broom, sweeping dirt from the walkway. Yuuichirou was busy scrubbing dirt
    from the wooden steps around the shrine. Looking up, she saw Jacob, making his way up the
    long steps. "That's him, the one Mako-chan's interested in!" "Huh?" Yuuichirou asked.
    "The American who just moved here. I wonder why he's here, though?" Rei's grandfather ran
    up to Jacob. "Welcome, young man!" he greeted. "We don't have many foreigners here." "I
    just moved to Japan, actually," Jacob replied.
    Rei felt something emanating from Jacob. An odd feeling. She could tell he was a
    troubled soul.
    Thursday, February 11th. 6:11 PM
    Makoto saw him in the hall. He was unlocking his door. She approached slowly, saying,
    "hello." He turned. "Hi." "You just moved in, right?" she asked. "Yes," he replied. "I'm
    Jacob." She hesitated. "I'm Makoto Kino..." she said. "Nice to meet you... you all right?"
    "...yes. It was nice talking to you." He entered his apartment. She cursed herself for
    not having the guts to actually talk to him.
    Friday, February 12th. 1:44 PM
    Ami carefully perused the selection of medical textbooks. Taking the ones she needed,
    she sat down and began to study. It seemed like all she ever did anymore. But her medical
    degree was important to her. But so were her friends, whom she had been neglecting.
    Perhaps soon, she could take a few days off and do something besides read constantly.
    Sunday, February 14th. 1:45 PM
    Motoki sat at one of the machines. Jacob leaned on his broom. The place was empty. The
    festivities outside had drawn nearly all their customers. "I don't know, maybe we should
    close early today," he said. "Uh uh," Jacob replied. "I'm staying in here where it's
    nice and quiet. I came here for some quiet, and I'm going to get it." Motoki turned up
    the radio slightly. "What group is this?" Jacob asked. "The Three Lights... you've never
    heard of them?" "No," Jacob replied. "Can't say I have. How'd we get stuck working on
    a Sunday, anyway, I wonder?" "Ah, we're the only ones not out celebrating today, so, we
    get to work," Motoki replied. "Makes sense," Jacob replied. "Wait... your sister said
    you have a girlfriend." "I do, but she's away. For another six years."
    Outside, Usagi dragged Mamoru from booth to booth. She was loaded with prizes and
    cotton candy. Mamoru had watched his money dwindle. "Usa-ko, don't you think you've
    had enough candy today? You've had more than I've eaten in my lifetime..." She
    laughed it off. "Mamo-chan, you don't mean that... oh! Win me a goldfish, please?"
    He sighed. "I'll buy you one tomorrow. With a tank," he said. She began jumping around
    in glee.
    5:32 PM
    Makoto paced slowly for her door, the day another depression for her. She had no one
    to celebrate with. She almost didn't see Jacob, digging for his door key. "Oh, hi..." she
    said. "Hello," he replied. He pulled out his apartment key. Before he could even unlock
    his door, she blurted out, "would you like to have dinner with me?" They stared at each
    other. She felt slightly embarrassed. "That is, if you're not busy, you don't have to-"
    "YES!" he said quickly. "I mean, that would be nice," he said. She didn't know what to say.
    Had he actually accepted her invitation?
    "I was just going to cook a small meal, would that be fine?" she asked. "Umm... that
    would be fine. I do want to change first, you could let me know when you're ready," he
    said. "All right," she replied. "But I could always use some help, if you want to help me
    cook." "That would be nice."
    6:29 PM
    Makoto finished setting the table. Jacob had had no real cooking skills, but had learned
    fast. She pulled out a chair for him. He held his bowl out while she filled it with soup.
    "So, why did you move to Japan?" She asked. "Various reasons," he replied. "Part of it was
    because I had to get away from the United States for a while, get away from New York, see
    more of the world." "You speak Japanese wonderfully. How long have you been speaking it?"
    "I finished learning several months ago," he replied.
    "I know a few other languages as well... German, French, and Spanish. But I didn't want
    to go to Europe just yet." She had her gaze fixed on him. "I noticed you have a lot of
    plants," he said. "Yes, they keep me company. Do you like plants?" she asked. "Yes, actually.
    We had a number of plants, lots of open field space, it was nice. Umm..." "What is it?" she
    asked. "In a way, I almost didn't want to leave," he said.
    "But you moved here," she said. "I did... it's not something I can really explain... this
    is good soup, I like it." "Thank you," she said. "You look nervous, what's wrong?" "Nothing,"
    he replied. "Actually..." "Was it a broken heart?" she asked. "Not exactly," he replied. "I...
    have no experience with women. I never have. It's part of why I left, I think. I spent all my
    life working, isolated for one reason or another, and it was all my fault... Thank you for
    asking me over. I was hoping you would." Her eyes widened. "You were?" "Yes. I was afraid to
    talk to you, or anyone. I don't know anyone here."
    "You left friends and family behind to move to a new city. It must be hard," she said. "Yes."
    "You could go back." "NO! That is... I've thought about it, but I don't think I can. As I said,
    it's not something I can explain." She could see him shaking slightly, staring at the floor.
    "Are you alright? Can I get you anything?" she asked. "No... I'm fine, I've just been a bit
    tired today," he explained. She said, "do you want to go back to your apartment?" "No, I'm okay.
    I would like to finish this meal before I leave. Umm... are you busy tomorrow?" "No," she
    replied.
    "If you want, I can fix you dinner tomorrow," she offered. "That would be nice."
    Monday, February 15th. 3:11 PM
    Makoto smiled as she leaned on the counter of the bridal shop. So much that she didn't
    hear a customer enter the store. Though it wasn't a customer, just Minako. "I heard you
    went on a date last night!" "Not quite," Makoto replied. "I invited Jacob over for dinner."
    "Oh?" Minako asked. "Yes. Just dinner. We talked for a while. He's coming over for dinner
    tonight too. He's lonely, like I am."
    Minako ran from the store. Artemis, waiting outside, almost missed her. "What's wrong?"
    "Mako-chan's got a boyfriend! Wait until I tell the others!" she shouted. Artemis sighed.
    4:06 PM
    Minako found Usagi at the restaurant. "Guess what! Mako-chan has a boyfriend!" Usagi
    became extremely interested. "Tell me! Tell me, tell me! Who?" "You know... the American!"
    "Oh! What happened? Tell me!" "Well, she invited him over for dinner last night... and I
    don't think she's telling me everything! They look so nice together, don't they? She's almost
    as tall as he is, and he just moved here..." Usagi began to laugh with joy. "Maybe they'll
    get married someday!" "You're getting a bit ahead of things, Usagi-chan..." Minako scolded.
    "Mina... Mina!" Artemis whispered. "You're holding up the line... order something!"
    6:32 PM
    Jacob turned down his stereo. He heard the knocking at the door. "Hello, Makoto," he
    greeted. "Please, call me Mako-chan. She looked at the picture he had on the table. It was of
    Jacob, with two others. "These must be friends of yours, from America?" she asked. "Yes," he
    answered. "They must miss you." "Most likely, but they understood my reasons for leaving, I
    think..."
    "I cooked a light meal tonight. Beef stir-fry. I also cooked a cherry pie for dessert."
    "That sounds nice," he said. "Thank you." She surveyed his apartment. It was furnished with
    only the basic furniture, as well as a few of his belongings. "I could help you decorate, if
    you wish. Your apartment is bare." "I haven't purchased much yet, though," he explained.
    "Please?" He could see it in her eyes. "This isn't about my apartment, is it?" he asked.
    She said, "no. My sempai dumped me, years ago... I've had no one since." "I see. We both have
    things in our past that we'd like to leave behind. Maybe we should, leave them together," he
    offered.
    Wednesday, February 17th. 6:11 PM
    "Where do you want to go?" Jacob asked. Makoto looked at the restaurants. "I don't know,
    they must be so expensive." "I know, but you've cooked for me every night," he said. "I
    owe you a meal." They continued down the sidewalk. Approaching one of the finer restaurants,
    Makoto was surprised to see Minako exiting. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you
    showed up late for your date, right?" Makoto asked. Minako laughed it off.
    "You two know each other?" Jacob asked. "This is Minako, a friend of mine," Makoto
    explained. "Yes, I was just going out for the night, actually. You're Jacob? I've heard so
    much about you!" "Yes," he replied. Jacob could see the white cat around Mina's feet. "That's
    odd... there's a crescent moon spot on its head. I've never seen a cat like that before," he
    muttered. "That's Artemis. He follows me everywhere," she explained.
    Jacob bent down, petting the cat. Artemis purred. "I'd better get going!" Minako said. "I
    don't wanna miss the fun! Why don't you two come with me?" They looked at each other, each
    giving a look of 'not really'. "Maybe later, Mina-chan," Makoto said.
    Tuesday, February 23rd. 2:17 PM
    Jacob swept the arcade floor, taking his time. "I heard you have a girlfriend now," Motoki
    said. "How did you know?" he asked. "Word spreads fast. Makoto's friends know, and they like
    to talk about it." "Well, I don't know if it's that far, yet... we haven't even dated,
    actually." "You will. Give it time," Motoki said. Jacob returned to his duties.
    As he finished sweeping, he heard the glass shatter. The front window breaking, the shower
    of glass falling. He jumped to avoid it, smacking his head on one of the stools. Something
    had been thrown through the front window. Outside, a massive creature flailed tendrils from
    its wrists, grabbing more bystanders. It sucked the energy from their bodies. Jacob could
    hear the panic, both outside and inside. Motoki was pulling him further inside, rushing the
    other employees and customers to the back. Jacob was muttering in English. Motoki assumed it
    wasn't worth repeating.
    The creature continued its attack, draining the energy from whoever it could grab. "Fire
    SOUL!" The shout was followed by a column of flame which burned through the tendrils. It
    could see them standing not too far away, three of them. "You have attacked innocent people
    trying to go on with their busy days! This will not go unpunished! I am the sailor suited
    pretty soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" "I am Sailor Mars," the second shouted.
    "And Sailor Venus!" "In the name of the moon, we'll punish you!" the three shouted in unison.
    It stared at them. "Sailor Moon! I knew you would come, if I caused enough trouble!" It
    sent tendrils after them. "Venus Love-Me Chain!" Sailor Venus shouted, sending a stream of
    yellow hearts at the creature. It was knocked back. "Now, Sailor Moon!" "Right!" She produced
    her Moon Kaleidoscope. Aiming it, she shouted, "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"
    The wave of energy reduced the monster to a pile of dust. the crowd turned their attention
    to the three. "Thank you, Sailor Moon!" someone shouted. She surveyed the damage. a few weak
    victims, but no serious injuries. They left, leaving the police and ambulances to take care of
    the scene. Once out of sight, the three girls reverted to their civilian personas, rushing out
    to help. Usagi ran into the arcade. "We're closed," Motoki said. "I know that!" she scolded. She
    spotted the object that had gone through the window. A street sign.
    Motoki helped Jacob to his feet. "I'm fine, don't worry..." he stumbled as he walked. "Okay,
    I'm not fine... I'm a bit dizzy," he said. "Do you want me to get a paramedic?" Motoki asked.
    "No. I just bumped my head." "All right. Why don't you go home. I have to close for the day
    as it is, maybe for the next few days... Usagi, can you take him home?" "Huh? Yes, I can help
    him!" she said gleefully.
    "You're Mako-chan's boyfriend, aren't you?" she asked. "Yes... I live in the apartment across
    the hall."
    2:43 PM
    Usagi helped him through the door. He sat down. "Thank you. I'll be fine." "You sure? Maybe
    I should call Mako-chan!" "No, I don't-" His head began to throb. "Actually, that might be
    a good idea." Usagi could see the bruise forming on his forehead.
    3:14 PM
    "Yeah... all right, let me know when the repairs are finished. No, I could use the time off,
    there are things I need to do yet." He hung up the phone. He heard the tapping at the door.
    "It's open." Makoto entered, slipping off her shoes and into the slippers. "I brought a few
    things, medicine for your head and an icepack." "Good. My head's pounding. I think I hit that
    stool dead center. And I'm out of a job until the game center is repaired. The front window
    was destroyed, and several games were damaged," he explained.
    "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Just a bit dizzy, I should be fine if I sleep it off," he
    answered. "I'd like to know what happened though." "I heard it was a monster," she said. "A what?"
    "A monster. It was attacking people in the street," she said. "I don't remember anything after
    the glass breaking," he explained. "It was over quickly. Sailor Moon stopped the monster."
    _'I must have passed out,'_ he thought. Out loud, he asked, "who?" "Sailor Moon. She fights
    for love and justice. You've never heard of her?" "Oh... yes, I have," he said.
    3:37 PM
    He watched the monitor, panning over the city. the craft gave a low hum. "Report," he said.
    "Minimal success," the other one said. "The unit attacked a busy center of the city, draining
    minimal life energies from the population. Sailor Moon quickly responded. She does have the
    Ginzuishou." "Excellent," the first said. "What of the anomaly a month ago?" "Nothing new to
    report. A simple opening in the space-time rift, possibly a fluke. Nothing else similar discovered
    anywhere else in this solar system, sir!"
    "Excellent... it is only a matter of time until we claim the Ginzuishou."
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    


	2. Secrets Not Told


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 2- Secrets Not Told
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Tuesday, February 23rd, 1999. 5:25 PM
    Usagi opened her door. "Mako-Chan! How's Jacob-san?" "He'll be fine. He was just tired."
    The others had been waiting on her. "Did you figure out what attacked the game center?" she
    asked. "Not yet," Ami replied. "Ahh.... I forgot, it called out my name when it saw me,"
    Usagi said. "What?" Mamoru asked. "Not my name, but it knew who Sailor Moon was," she explained.
    Luna jumped on the couch, saying, "I don't like this. It came after us." "Why did it attack?
    To draw us out?" Artemis asked.
    "I should consult the fires, maybe they can give us answers," Rei said. "I should do that now,
    the more time we waste, the better the chance of another attack." Gathering her things, she
    left the meeting.
    "I could check to see if anything unusual has happened in the city recently," Artemis
    offered. "Good idea," Luna replied. "The rest of us should be alert, in case there is another
    monster attack," Ami said. "With what little we know, I can't calculate anything at this time..."
    "So, we wait... they hurt him, I want to be there for the next one," Makoto shouted.
    "Mako-chan..." Usagi said weakly.
    "I should go, in case he needs me," Makoto said as she left. "Mako-chan's not letting that one
    go!" Minako retorted. "If Mamo-chan were hurt, I'd do the same," Usagi scolded. Artemis said,
    "Mina, we should go." Ami checked her watch. "I should study. I have a test Friday."
    Usagi was left alone with Mamoru. "You feeling all right?" he asked. "Yes... why?" "No reason."
    She fed her new fish. "I hope Jacob-san isn't going to leave, Mako-chan loves him so much. But
    I'm afraid this new enemy could scare him off," she said. Mamoru replied, "maybe... but if we can
    defeat them, no one will have a reason to run."
    11:12 PM
    Luna pulled on Usagi's covers, trying to wake her. "Usagi! USAGI!" "Wha... what is it,
    Luna?" she asked, still half asleep. "Something's going on, I think it's another of those
    monsters! WAKE UP!" Luna shouted. Usagi shouted as Luna sprang her claws. "I'm awake, Luna!"
    "Then get going! I'll call the others!" Grabbing her brooch, she quickly transformed. Opening
    her balcony door, she quickly headed for the source of the attack. Another creature,
    identical to the first, had attacked one of the busier nightclubs.
    "Hold it! You have attacked innocent people trying to have fun in the late hours of the night!"
    "Spare me the speech!" it shouted, sending its tendrils for her. "HEY! You didn't let me finish!"
    she screamed. It jumped at her, ready to strike with its tendrils. A bright flash, followed by
    a beam knocking the creature away gave Sailor Moon the opportunity she needed. Drawing her staff,
    she finished the monster quickly.
    "Thank you, Venus-sama!" she shouted. Minako jumped to the street. "You're welcome! But...
    you finished the monster before I got here," she explained. "Huh? Then what was that?" "What
    was what?" Mina asked. "A beam knocked it away, and... it wasn't you?" "I don't know what
    you're talking about," Minako said, confused.
    Wednesday, February 24th. 11:13 AM
    Rei had failed repeatedly at her visions. The fires had yet to tell her anything. Again, she
    tried. A faint vision this time, a stranger in a black suit, nothing more. _'Is that the enemy?'_
    5:25 PM
    Rei waited for them to arrive. Usagi was, of course, late. She ran as fast as she could
    to the temple. "It's about time, Usagi... I think I've found something, I don't know if it's
    our enemy or not though... I only saw it for a second." "What did you see," Makoto asked.
    "A man in a black suit. Some sort of battle uniform, I don't know," Rei responded. "Hmm... there
    was last night, too," Usagi said. "Right. Usagi-chan says I hit the monster last night with
    my crescent beam, but I hadn't even arrived yet," Minako explained.
    Ami made some notes on her small computer. "I should keep a record of this. What do you think
    it was?" she asked. "I don't know," Usagi stated. "A new Senshi? An ally?" "But why hide?" Makoto
    asked. Ami replied, "I don't know. There are a few possibilities... we have a common enemy,
    perhaps? Or someone missed." "What? Rei asked. "It's possible it was the enemy. I can't say for
    sure right now..." "Assuming it wasn't a non-related event," Usagi said, "but in all seriousness,
    when has that ever happened?"
    Thy were interrupted by a panting Artemis. He had dropped a piece of paper at Minako's feet.
    She picked it up. "I found something, at the very least," he explained. "A temporary opening
    between dimensions. It lasted only a few seconds, big enough to let something small through. It
    happened over Tokyo." "We may have someone else out there, after all," Luna said.
    10:37 PM
    Two of the creatures had attacked. It was an obvious ploy to separate the Senshi, but it had
    worked. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus chose to keep the first busy, keeping it away from the
    public. The others went after the second monster, which had ran. "Where'd it go?" Mars asked.
    "I don't know- WAIT!" Mercury saw a bright flash down the alley. Jupiter led the way. "We'll
    keep it busy until Sailor Moon can destroy it," she ordered.
    They found the creature. It was laying on the ground, being held by the throat as someone
    punched it over and over. They could barely make the stranger out in the dark. He'd spotted
    them. Letting off a series of bright flashes, he shot the creature point blank. Dropping it,
    he ran. He was gone before they could even determine where he had gone. Mercury inspected
    the monster. It was burned badly. Before she could scan it, it crumbled to dust.
    Thursday, February 25th. 3:12 PM
    Jacob read the newspaper in the park. "This is wonderful..." he said to himself. "What is?"
    He lowered the paper. Makoto was standing before him. "These articles. Four monster attacks..."
    "Oh, that? I wouldn't worry, Sailor Moon won't let us down. Why? You won't go back to the
    United States, will you?" she asked. "No," he replied. "It's STILL safer than Manhattan, after
    all! But, didn't you have to work today?" "The owner was injured last night, so we were given
    the day off," she explained.
    "Looks like we're both out of a job for the time being..." "I go back tomorrow. What about
    the game center?" she asked. He said, "They had to replace two of the games. The new windows
    should be installed Sunday, so I go back Monday." "That's good. I was thinking that we could
    decorate your apartment today." "I still need to buy a few things," he said. "But... we could
    do that right now."
    5:29 PM
    Jacob opened the door, standing aside as Makoto carried in several small plants. He grabbed
    the others. Carefully, she arranged them throughout the apartment, opening curtains to let in
    enough sunlight. Jacob handed her another plant. "Do you want one in your bedroom?" she asked.
    "Yes. I'll arrange a few around the television." Carrying it into his bedroom, she sat it on the
    desk by the window. Noticing the picture, she looked at it. _'These must be his parents,'_ she
    thought.
    "This is an interesting point in this article-" She jumped. She sat the picture down. "I
    was just looking at it," she said. "Huh?" "Your parents?" she asked. "Oh... yes, that's my
    parents..." "They look like nice people." Mako said. "Yes, they were..."
    "What is it?" She could see the look on his face. It gave away the story. "I'm sorry, I didn't
    know," she said. "I lost my parents when I was little. They died in a plane crash. I've been
    frightened of planes ever since." "Mine died in a house fire when I was only eight," he explained.
    "I lived with my grandfather until he died. I have a brother, but we don't get along. I've
    lived the past several months with friends."
    The room feel uncomfortably silent. "...as I was saying, this article mentions something about
    the secret identity of Sailor Moon." "What about?" she asked. "Well, how do they even know she has
    one?" he asked. "That's a good question," she remarked. "Well, what are they even basing it on?"
    "I think people want to believe that Sailor Moon could be anyone," she suggested. "That makes
    sense... the idea that she's a normal person most of the time..."
    "Actually, I did want to know if you wanted me to cook anything for you tonight," she
    asked. "Umm, yes, that would be nice. You can use my kitchen if you want, let me worry about the
    mess for a change," he replied. "All right!" She went into the kitchen. He took another look at
    the paper. _'That hairstyle looks familiar for some reason...'_ He shook it off, tossing
    the paper aside.
    Friday, February 26th. 1:14 AM
    "We believe we have determined the weapon this new adversary used against unit 46587-9, Lord
    Asmodeus!" The report was handed over. "Photon based, most likely an artificial power source.
    I was not aware this world had such technology... could this be related to that mysterious
    portal?" he asked. "Possibly, Lord Asmodeus," he replied.
    "We obtained very basic life readings, strong indications of bio-mechanical technology. Appears
    to be male, unfortunately, the genetic scan results are useless. The unit was destroyed before
    we could get definite readings."
    "Very well. Continue as planned, Draw Sailor Moon out to confuse her, strike when an opening
    presents itself. Do not instruct the units to beware of this new adversary. I want him drawn
    out as well," Asmodeus ordered.
    Saturday, February 27th. 12:53 PM
    "I've been thinking about this new enemy," Mamoru said. "As well as our new ally. Why
    doesn't he contact us if he's on our side?" "I don't know... maybe he's from another planet?"
    Usagi suggested. "It's possible. Though I've been thinking, what if he's another from the Moon
    who's just awakened and doesn't know what he's doing? It's what happened to me, after all."
    "He could be one of us? If it is a man, they weren't too sure. Could be another Senshi who
    doesn't even know we're here. But how?"
    1:32 PM
    Ami picked out a few new shirts. Her day off had come. She could spare a few hours, anyway.
    "Someone's decided to come outside!" She jumped. Minako was behind her. "Yes. I thought I could
    do something else for a change of pace today," she defended. "Mako-chan's too busy with her new
    boyfriend! Everyone is!" she complained. "Mako-chan is dating? Who is it?" Ami asked. "The new
    guy... that makes only one of us without one now..." "I need to study to become a doctor," Ami
    said. "Who are you dating?"
    "Umm.... I don't know his name yet," Mina said, slinking away. "I'll see you later!" Ami
    shook her head. _'She needs to take this more seriously...'_
    2:44 PM
    Jacob returned to the temple. Rei's grandfather was leading him around. Again, she could
    sense the trouble in his soul. She decided to try the fires, to see if she could find out why. She
    was growing suspicious of him for some reason. The flames grew, until, just for a second, she saw
    the strange man again. But did it involve Jacob? She wasn't sure.
    7:23 PM
    Sailor Moon confronted the creature. The others hadn't arrived yet. Not waiting for her speech,
    it grabbed a young woman, draining the energy out of her. In a bright flash, the monster had
    changed its form, into that of a large snake with limbs. Its hands were smaller snake heads. It
    leapt, trying to bite her. "Hey! Don't do that!" she shouted. "Jussst hold ssstill!" it said.
    The rose smacked it in the forehead. "Draining people's energy, attacking the city, and now
    trying to destroy a champion of love and justice, this will not go unpunished!" Sailor Moon took
    her chance, finishing off the creature while it was distracted. She checked the victim. "Unconscious...
    but she should be fine." "We should get out of here before more of those things show up. But that
    one changed shape," he said. "I wonder how?"
    8:27 PM
    It had only been an hour, but two of the creatures had attacked this time. Sailor Moon had
    destroyed the first easily, but the second kept her, Mercury, and Mars busy. "Mars! Duck!"
    Mercury shouted. A tendril was headed for her. It grabbed her, squeezing and slowly drawing
    energy from her body. before the others could do anything, a beam of light severed the tendril.
    Others followed in quick succession, slamming the creature into a wall. Finally, a large burst
    hit the creature, reducing it to dust.
    "There! It's him," Mercury shouted. The stranger ran, vanishing into the shadows. "He's not
    getting away from us, not this time!" Mars ran after him. She could barely see him in the dark,
    but he moved fast. Too fast. She'd lost him almost as soon as she'd found him.
    Before they could leave, another creature jumped them. "Burning Mandala!" she shouted, the
    creature barely dodging the rings of fire. Mercury flooded the area with mist. "This mist is futile,
    I can see your body heat! Give up now!" it shouted. Mercury kicked it. Mars slammed into it,
    knocking it over. As soon as it rose, another blast sent it flying. It was hit repeatedly, until,
    like the last, it disintegrated.
    The stranger was back. Mars ran after him. Across the street, down the alley. Whoever she was
    chasing was a fast runner, but she was catching up to him. In fact, he was slowing down. She could
    hear him breathing heavily, as far away as she was. He collapsed on the sidewalk. Mars waited. The
    other two had caught up. "He fell over..." she said. "We should see if he's alright," Mercury suggested.
    Slowly, they approached. He was still breathing, but barely. Mercury checked his pulse. Weak,
    but rapid. "Help me get him to that bench," she ordered. They slowly lifted him, carrying him to
    the bench. Under the light, they saw the stranger's face. Usagi said," ....Jacob-san?"
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    


	3. Love's Bond


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 3- Love's Bond
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Saturday, February 27th, 1999. 8:41 PM
    Jacob opened his eyes. "Are you all right?" Usagi asked. "You're- you're Sailor Moon,
    right?" he asked. "Yes, I am. You fell down." "Right... I used up too much energy blasting
    that second one. If I'd kept going, I'd have been fine," he explained. "Why didn't you?"
    Mars asked. He said, "because I'm not going to stand by and watch others get hurt."
    Mercury checked his pulse again. His heart was beating fast. "I'll be fine, don't worry.
    I dropped my bag, though, I need to find it."
    "Where?" Mars asked. "In the alley back there." She ran to find it. "I went to the
    store, saw you fighting those things. After I ran, I saw the third and turned around." Rei
    returned with the grocery bag. "Thank you..." he said. "I guess you want an explanation?"
    "Yes, but... it can wait. You look tired," Moon replied. "You know where the Hikawa Shrine
    is?" He nodded. "You can tell us about it tomorrow. Meet us there tomorrow morning, you can
    explain it then."
    Picking up his groceries, he walked away. "He must be powerful to use such an attack,"
    Mercury commented. "But what do we tell Mako-chan?"
    9:05 PM
    _'Stupid, stupid, STUPID!'_ Jacob stood on the balcony. _'I knew better... not to get involved,
    not to fall in love... and I did both. Am I really nothing more than a warrior?'_ he thought. Closing
    the balcony door, he reached under the desk, removing the small key. Unlocking the center drawer, he
    removed a small device. 'I could go back right now... if I'm going to fight these wars for the rest
    of my life, maybe I should finish what I started...'
    He tossed it back in the drawer, locking it. _'But Mako-chan... what about her?'_ The idea of one of
    the creatures hurting her made him want to stay behind. And, he had a desire to know what was
    going on.
    Sunday, February 28th. 9:14 AM
    Jacob ascended the steps, carrying a small bag. The shrine was quiet. Usagi was waiting
    for him. "Jacob-san! Over here!" "You're... Usagi-san?" he asked. "Yes. The others are waiting,"
    she replied. She led him inside. He took notice of each one. As his eyes met hers, he ignored
    the voice in his head telling him to run. "It's all right, Jacob, they told me," she said.
    "I'm sorry," he said. Makoto took his hand. "I understand. Please, just tell us whatever you
    can." he unzipped the bag, removing a small device. "All right... I'm from another reality.
    Another Earth. I found this device and left. It opens dimensional gateways," he explained. Mamoru
    took the device, examining it. "How does it work?" Jacob pointed to the buttons. "From what I
    understand, it's a six digit code. The first four digits select a general range, for example,
    similar realities. The final two select a specific dimension. But how it chooses the exact
    location to open... I haven't figured that out yet. I was in New York, early morning, when I used
    it. When I came out, it was on a rooftop here, at night."
    "What can you tell us about this new enemy?" Rei asked. "Did they follow you?" "I don't
    think so," he replied. "At least, if they did, they're no one I've ever heard of. The only ones
    I know of even capable of following would have probably attacked the entire planet in full force
    from the start. I've never seen anything like them, either."
    A small black cat paced before him. "I'm Luna." Jacob stared down. "You don't seem frightened,"
    Ami said. "A little surprised, but someone of my experience would probably consider this quite
    reasonable, actually... you have that crescent moon spot, like the white cat. Can he talk too?"
    Jacob asked. "I can," Artemis replied. "And you're name is?" "Artemis," he replied. "If you
    don't object, I'd like to scan your mind, to see if you're telling the truth," Luna said.
    "All right, but don't go too far." Luna projected her mind into his. "He's telling the truth."
    Walking to Usagi, she said, "he has strong mental blocks... he kept me out of his most painful
    memories, but he is telling us the truth." "But why did you run? Why didn't you tell us who
    you were if you wanted to help us?" Usagi asked. "I didn't come here to fight a war," he
    replied. "I came here to get away from constant wars... I didn't know what had happened when
    the first attacked. The second one, I was walking through the city and saw it happen. I went
    hunting for the third... that last one was another coincidence."
    He pulled something out of the bag. It was a suit. "This is a bulletproof battle uniform.
    It's a kevlar-rubber compound mixed with various metals. I used it when I was with my friends,
    back home. I brought it in case I needed it... I guess I just can't let it go." Mamoru took
    it. The suit was rather heavy, black with a few blue markings. "I brought a few books and music
    CDs with me, too, but I disposed of them. I kept two pictures, nothing more," he said.
    "We'd like to know how you attacked them, too," Minako said. He sighed. Pulling up his
    shirt, the cannon swung out of his right shoulder, expanding. He quickly retracted it. "My
    right lung and left arm are also artificial... I don't even know how much of my body is a
    network of mechanical parts, and I don't want to know. I don't want to know what they did to
    me while I was unconscious." Ami checked his left wrist for a pulse. "Nothing... how much
    of your arm did you lose?" she asked. "The entire thing, I think. Possibly even into the joint.
    The skin over the arm and the plate on my back is artificial, designed to look and feel real."
    He wasn't looking at them anymore. He bagged his things. "I'm sorry, I have to leave
    now..." Grabbing the bag, he ran. Makoto went after him, but he was gone before she could
    reach the door. "We have to find him!" she shouted. "Should we?" Rei asked. "Of course we
    should! He's not a bad person," Usagi replied.
    "I'll check where the gateway opened, in case he might use it again," Artemis said.
    "Mako-chan, you should go back home, in case he goes back," Usagi said. "Don't worry, we'll
    find him."
    7:06 PM
    Mamoru spotted him in a cafe, several miles across town. "Everyone's been looking for you."
    Jacob rose from his seat, leaving. Mamoru followed. "I'm going back, if I'm going to fight a
    war, I'll finish the one I was already fighting... at least then, no more innocent people will
    get hurt because of me," Jacob shouted. Mamoru grabbed his arm. "What about this world? What
    about Makoto-san?" "I don't know... it'd be better than having me as a burden," he said. "Then
    why did you come here?" Mamoru asked.
    "Because I got sick of it. I got sick of watching the same thing over and over. On my Earth,
    we were oppressed simply for the crime of being born different than those in charge. Religious
    persecution, race hatred, it never ends. When they stop hating one group, they find another
    to hate... every time we saved a city, they looked the other way and still called for our deaths.
    No matter what victory we achieved, we still lost. There was no way to win. Even those around
    me told me to get out of it before it killed me, and I knew it would. My world doesn't have man
    or woman, black or white, young or old, it's only gods and monsters... I was no god, but I
    wasn't going to become a monster."
    "Hmm... come with me, I have something to show you which you might find interesting."
    7:21 PM
    Mamoru handed him a photo album, opened to a picture of a young girl. "Who's the little
    girl?" Jacob asked. "It's my daughter, Chibiusa. She visited us from the Thirtieth century."
    "What?" he asked. "A few years ago, she came back in time seeking our help. We traveled to
    the future with her. Not long from now, Usa-ko and I become king and queen of Earth, leading
    it into a new age of peace," Mamoru explained. "But... you mean, you know this? But what
    about these enemies that keep showing up?" "If we don't win, then that future will never
    happen," Mamoru explained.
    "I get it... right, it's an idea I heard a few months back, of possible futures. Knowing
    the future doesn't mean it will happen since you haven't reached that point yet," Jacob said.
    "Exactly. But we know it's possible," Mamoru replied. "Yes... you have a chance. This world
    has a chance, something you can fight for, and it's not a lost cause..." "I'd like to see
    this future happen. Please, help us achieve that future, help defeat this enemy, help save
    this planet!"
    "All right, you have my help. I should go talk to Mako-chan, she may not be too happy with
    me right now," Jacob said. "I don't know, she can be a forgiving person. I think she'd hate
    to lose you."
    7:39 PM
    He dug for his keys. Opening the door, he could hear her standing behind him. "I'm sorry
    for everything. I shouldn't have... if you don't want to speak to me again, I'll leave now,
    and save us both any more trouble." "Please, don't go. You're a good person. Besides, I wasn't
    entirely honest with you... I'm Sailor Jupiter," she said. "Can we talk about this later? I
    need to take a bath and do a few other things." "Yes. Let me know when you want to talk about
    it," she said.
    8:54 PM
    Makoto was brushing her hair when she heard the knock. She opened the door for him. "I've
    never seen your hair down before. It looks nice," he said. "Yes, I took a bath, myself.
    Are you feeling all right?" she asked. "A little better." "I can't begin to understand the
    world you come from, but you're welcome here. I know I've experienced battles I'd rather
    forget, heartbreaks and disappointments I try to ignore... I sometimes wish I hadn't grown
    so tall. I'm almost as tall as you. Boys don't want to date me because I'm so different,
    and I've only grown more over the past three years.
    "But we don't always get to choose what happens to us. I don't think you wanted all those
    horrible things done to you. I could see how ashamed you were to show us that weapon." "Being
    a weapon is never anything to be proud of," he said. "It hasn't been so bad after I had the
    artificial skin grafted, but it's still not the same. I can't feel anything, I can't replace
    it if its damaged, and it's just not the same..."
    He handed her a small key. "This is the key to my desk drawer. The device is locked
    inside, this should keep me from getting to it." "You're staying?" she asked. "Yes. Mamoro-san
    showed me some pictures of a little girl who, he said, was his future daughter. He told me
    about the Thirtieth century. If you're defeated before then, then this world has no hope. This
    world isn't like mine, we don't have to keep fighting with no end in sight, with no hope of
    ever gaining anything, with no hope of defeating our enemies.
    "I had nightmares for two weeks after I came here... then I say you in the hall, and they
    stopped. I didn't think about what I'd left behind. I thought about that nice girl across the
    hall. You took away the pain. I just... I knew that if I'd stayed behind, I'd have either
    gone insane, or worse. You can't imagine the evil on the Earth I come from. How such evil
    could even exist is a mystery. You saved me from those bad thoughts."
    "Let's not think about that right now," she said. "I cooked something in case you were hungry,
    do you want to sit down and eat?" "Yes. Yes, I do, actually," he replied. He walked towards
    the table. She stopped him, running her fingers through his hair. He got the message.
    Their lips pressed. They eased into it slowly, carefully, until the world vanished and only
    they remained. The seconds passed slowly, as if time had stopped. They wished time could stop
    so that it could last forever. "Are you glad you didn't leave?" she asked. "I am now..." "I
    thought so. We should eat before it gets cold."
    Monday, March 1st. 6:12 AM
    The pounding on the door awoke Makoto. _'That has to be Usagi-chan, only she'd knock that
    loud...'_ Climbing out of bed, she opened the door. "We couldn't find Jacob-san anywhere
    and- oh..." He was sitting on the couch. "He stayed here overnight," she explained. "He's
    staying with us." "Mamo-chan told me yesterday. Luna has something for him!" The cat jumped
    on the table in front of him, dropping a golden button from her mouth. He picked it up. It
    was small, a cross inside a circle. "What is this?" he asked.
    "This will help you, I think. You're not a Sailor Senshi, but you can become a knight with
    this. That's your planetary symbol on it," she explained. He turned it slightly. "Planetary
    symbol? Oh, no, that was just our team's logo on the other Earth." "You haven't noticed it
    yet, but I did when I scanned your mind. You blocked all the bad memories, but you didn't
    block anything else. Your body has been purifying itself since you arrived!"
    "What do you mean, Luna?" Makoto asked. "Well, it's hard to explain..." "Maybe I can," Jacob
    said. "It was only a basic theory, but the idea was that there may be slight differences
    in each universe on the atomic level... noticeable only under an electron microscope. No
    matter how similar the realities were." "Yes, that's it," Luna said. "Your body has been
    adjusting, and now, that change is complete. Other changes are going on too, thanks to
    the Ginzuishou's power."
    "The what?" he asked. Usagi opened her brooch, showing him the crystal. He could feel
    the power it held. "In your universe, certain things that exist here- pure hearts, star
    seeds- don't exist. But here, they do, and your body has changed to reflect that. You
    hold the star seed of your Earth, being the only one from your world here," Luna explained.
    "Actually, I think I have noticed it... I received limited gene therapy at one point, which
    gave me very limited control over certain energy fields. I haven't been able to do that
    for weeks," he said.
    "I also noticed an exceptional mental ability in you, since you managed to block me
    from seeing certain memories," Luna explained. "You must have had training from a powerful
    telepath to do that!" "But what does that have to do with this little button?" Jacob asked.
    "That's simple," Mamoru said. He was standing outside the door. "You can use it to change
    into a senshi, the way I can. Not a Sailor, but you'll have most of their powers." "Yes," Luna
    said. "You'll be stronger, faster, more resistant to extreme temperatures, and no one will
    be able to recognize you while you're a knight. Just concentrate, I'm sure you can do this!"
    He held it out, concentrating. His mind connected with it, enveloping his body. In seconds,
    he was dressed in a light blue uniform. "Well, this is interesting... how do I change back?"
    he asked. "Just concentrate again, will yourself back," Luna said. Jacob tossed his keys to
    Mamoru. "In my bedroom closet, you'll find my old battle uniform. There are boots and gloves
    with it. Can you bring them here?" "Yes." Mamoru returned with them quickly. Jacob inspected
    them for the final time. "Put these up. I won't need them right now." "I'll keep them at my
    apartment," Mamoru said.
    "In return for all you have done, I offer my loyal servitude to you, Sailor Moon, and the
    other Sailor Senshi, as well as to the future king," Jacob stated. "A mentor of mine had a
    dream of peace once. I wish to be an embodiment of that dream. Please call me Avalon."
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    

* * *


	4. Beautiful Day


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 4 - Beautiful Day
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Monday, March 1st. 10:22 AM
    "It took them long enough to get the new glass in," Jacob stated. "Yes,
    but they had to order it and then cut it. Still, we lost business," Motoki
    replied. Aside from a few people, the place was empty, usual for a Monday
    morning. Motoki spotted the box, wrapped in pink, under the counter. "I
    see she's making you lunches now." "Yes," Jacob replied. Motoki said, "Reika
    sent me a letter. The time can't pass fast enough." "That's the thing about
    time," Jacob replied. "Sometimes it doesn't pass fast enough, other times
    it goes too fast. And there just aren't enough hours in the day."
    5:14 PM
    "Usagi's late..." Rei muttered. "I'd think you'd have grown used to it by
    now," Luna remarked. "No, Luna," Rei said, "I was hoping Usagi would have
    learned by now... and where is Jacob-san?" "I'm right here," he said,
    entering the small temple room. "Maybe we should start the meeting," Makoto
    suggested. "Yes. we can fill Usagi-chan in later," Ami replied. "So, what
    do we know about this new enemy?" Mina asked.
    "Well, they seem to know who we are, this isn't a random targeting. And
    they want to draw us out," Rei said. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm late, I saw
    the new Sailor V game at the arcade..." The others were staring at Usagi.
    "Anyway," Jacob said, "they seem to be teleporting in. We've seen no method
    otherwise. What about those tendrils they use?" "I think they extract
    energy from their victims," Ami said.
    "There was that one that changed its shape," Mamoru explained. "How so?"
    Jacob asked. He replied, "I don't know. It drained the energy from a young
    woman, and changed into a snake creature." "Female snake?" Jacob asked.
    "Yes." "It'd be nice if we could find where they were hiding," Minako said.
    Ami replied, "I've been able to gather very little data about them so far...
    but I don't believe they're from this planet."
    "What about past enemies?" Jacob asked. "Anyone still alive with a grudge?"
    "No," Usagi replied. "And these creatures all look alike, too... maybe
    they're clones?" "Possible," Jacob replied. "Ami-san, how long would it take
    to scan one of the creatures?" he asked. "Not very long, but I'd need to do
    it uninterrupted," she replied. "Okay. When the next one attacks, we'll have
    to keep it busy. Wait... Luna, could you read their minds?" he asked. "No,"
    she said. "My psychic abilities are limited. I've been working on them, but
    I can only enter a person's mind if they let me."
    5:32 PM
    "Stop giving me excuses, and give me solid answers!" Asmodeus shouted.
    "Well, sir, I do have a theory." "Yes?" "Well," he said, "assuming this
    new individual did pass through that dimensional gateway, it's possible
    they are from an alternate reality where Earth evolved differently."
    Asmodeus asked, "So, why would he be here?" "I don't know. An explorer,
    perhaps? However, until I can study a better scan, I can't even be sure
    the genetic readings are correct."
    "Bah! This is taking far too long already. We NEED that stupid crystal.
    The life energies we've drained from this society will barely supplement
    our food supplies, nor will they power our machines. We need the
    Ginzuishou for the power it holds. Our world will stop functioning
    without it," Asmodeus explained.
    "Sir? Is it ethical to attack another society in this manner?" "Of
    course," Asmodeus replied. "This is a primitive world. Limited technology,
    they haven't even achieved interstellar travel, let alone flown one of
    their manned craft past their own neighboring worlds. Societies such as
    this serve no purpose but to aid our own. They may either join us, or
    perish. I doubt these humans have the good sense to join us, they're too
    proud. And I want nothing to do with an organic world such as this. Too
    many green life forms, when machines are more efficient! A world such as
    this does not belong in our domain!
    "Prepare three battle units for departure within one moon cycle of
    this planet. Make sure they have a full energy charge."
    6:04 PM
    Jacob took the cup from Mamoru. "Let me see your text book," Jacob
    said. "What course are you in?" "Advanced Sciences, Genome research,"
    Mamoru replied. "You graduated Harvard, right?" Mamoru answered, "yes."
    "Okay, so you know a little on the subject, probably nowhere near what
    I do. You know the basic process, I assume?" Jacob asked. Mamoru nodded.
    "Good. I'll make this short, Mako-chan's cooking dinner for us. But,
    you should find this useful. I've undergone gene therapy, so... basically,
    the idea is to replace an inferior gene with a superior gene. However,
    it does not always work." "How come?" Mamoru asked. "It varies," Jacob
    replied. "Partial genetic incompatibility, too little genetic material,
    or a gene mutation. And even if it works in the initial phases, it may not
    hold. Mine seems to have regressed. Plus, it could take years to notice
    any changes."
    "What happens if it doesn't work?" Mamoru asked. "Usually, nothing. The
    body simply rejects the altered cells. In a worst case scenario, death.
    It depends on the new genes and how they react to the body. Unfortunately,
    even with advanced techniques and experience in the field, there's little
    chance it will work. Which means," Jacob said, "that there is little
    reason to undergo the process when all the factors are weighed in." "But
    why did you undergo the process?" he asked.
    "Desperation," Jacob answered. "And what little good the process did
    probably saved a few lives when the time came." "I see. You took a
    chance, the good aspects weighing out the bad." "Yes, but..." "It felt
    like an empty victory?" Mamoru asked. "If I were in your place, I'd have
    probably left, too." "I think we all did," Jacob said. "Only some of
    them won't quit until they're dead, and as long as they'll fight to the
    death, how can they lose as long as they're alive?"
    7:32 PM
    They stood on the balcony, watching the sun go down over the city.
    "I'd like to find out what these things are..." Jacob said. "We will. It's
    too bad though, they had to show up just as I'd found someone," Makoto
    replied. "Yes, but-" "What is it?" she asked. "It's just that... I don't
    think I could have told you the truth otherwise." "I know," she said.
    "You, umm... you have a bit of cherry pie on your face," he said. "I do?"
    "Yes, let me just..." She could see through his excuse. "You should wipe
    it off then," she said. "Be gentle, take your time." They embraced under
    the setting sun.
    Tuesday, March 2nd. 5:14 PM
    Minako quickly looked through the clothing racks. "So many nice clothes,
    so little time to buy them..." Taking one off the rack, she held it up to
    her, inspecting it in the mirror. However, before she could decide on
    whether or not to purchase it, she heard the noise. Somewhere outside, she
    guessed. Running to the window, she could see three of the monsters.
    Opening her watch, she waited until someone answered. "Minako-chan, what's
    wrong?" Ami asked. "Three of those monsters! Hurry!" The watch closed.
    Running outside, she ducked in an alley. "Venus Crystal Power, Make-Up!"
    Quickly, she confronted them. "A beautiful day such as this should not be
    ruined by creatures as disgusting as you! I am the Pretty Suited Sailor
    Soldier, Sailor Venus! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!" she
    shouted. It got their attention. "In the time spent giving this speech,
    this target could have blindly attacked us," the first said. "Indeed,
    this species is wasteful," the second replied.
    "Wasteful?" she shouted. "Venus Crescent Beam!" The blast sent the third
    backwards. before the others could react, the shout of "Mars Flame Sniper!"
    sent a flaming arrow, which knocked the second creature backwards. The
    first inspected its two allies. "We have to keep them busy. Mercury, we
    should take out two of them before you try to scan one, it may be too
    dangerous otherwise," Venus ordered.
    Sailor Moon joined the group, Jupiter following. "Where's Jacob-san?"
    Mars asked. "He's coming. He's still learning how to use his new abilities,"
    Jupiter explained. They could see something in the air. It landed behind
    the first. "I see he's learning quickly," Mars said. Avalon jumped over
    the creature's head, joining the Senshi. "This will take some getting
    used to," he said. "I'll take the one in the middle." "Right. Mercury,
    you hide and scan the creatures, we'll keep the others busy," Sailor Moon
    ordered.
    Mercury ducked in an alley while the others fought the creatures. Mars
    and Venus attacked one, Moon and Jupiter the other. Avalon, instead of
    attacking, merely provoked the creature, carefully dodging the monster's
    attempts to fight him. A tendril flew out, missing him as he did a back
    flip. "This unit has advanced combat skills, must compensate."
    Jupiter kicked the third, sending it flying into the second. "Sailor
    Moon! Now!" she shouted. Sailor Moon wasted no time destroying both of
    the creatures. "I'm done," Mercury shouted. Avalon ran towards a wall,
    the creature following close behind. Stepping onto the wall, he kicked
    as he ran, sending himself backwards over the creature. Quickly rising,
    he ran the other way. "Keep it occupied!" he shouted. He ran towards
    Mercury's location. "I don't know if this is right or not, but... it
    appears as if these creatures are machines," she explained.
    "Machines? As in, robots? No organic components?" "That's correct,"
    Mercury said. "... wait here," he replied. He stepped out. The creature
    was attacking the other four. A rose splintered the pavement in front of
    it. Looking up, the creature saw Tuxedo Mask. "Attacking innocent people
    for personal gain. I have a feeling you're going to get what's coming to
    you," he said. The creature turned. Avalon was standing in front of it.
    "Energetic Pulse!" A blast of blue energy hit the creature. It fell,
    unconscious.
    They gathered around it. "What happened to it?" Mars asked. "I hit it
    with an ionic pulse which drained the power out of it. It's a machine.
    Let's get it out of here," Avalon said. They lifted it, carrying it away.
    Once they were free to inspect it, they set it down. "Why didn't this
    crumble like the others?" he asked. "Perhaps it didn't take enough damage,"
    Venus said. "We didn't even hit it once." Mercury scanned it again. "No...
    I believe there is a self-destruct mechanism built in, possibly to prevent
    them from being captured. Only it was drained of energy."
    "Not for long," Avalon said. They watched as the creature came back to
    life, and immediately crumbled before them. "At least we know what we're
    fighting," Jupiter said. "But why?" Mars asked. "Someone is building these
    things and sending them," Tuxedo Mask said. "We need to find out who."
    5:45 PM
    Asmodeus slammed the arm of his throne. "Why? **WHY?** Why can our battle
    units not exterminate mere humans?" "These are not mere humans, Lord
    Asmodeus," his science officer said. "We can't even scan these Warriors, let
    alone this new individual moved too fast to scan. Our studies indicate humans
    are not capable of such acts." "We don't have the resources for this. We
    came here to retrieve the Ginzuishou, not to fight a battle we can't win!"
    Asmodeus shouted. "And have you had any luck locating THAT beyond this small
    patch of land on his worthless planet?" "None, sir," he replied. "It's energy
    seems to be too great to pinpoint the epicenter. And it is slowly spreading.
    We must determine the owner."
    "It's quite possible this Sailor Moon may know... after all, if one held
    that crystal, it could provide a great amount of biological energy to the
    user, the same as it could provide enough mechanical energy to keep our
    planet going for thousands of years, if not longer," Asmodeus said. "I will
    begin devising a plan to capture this woman. Meanwhile, begin work on a
    method to convert life energy into mechanical, or, at the very least, a way
    to run the battle units on life energy, we may very well need it at this
    rate."
    6:12 PM
    Ami returned the book to the shelf. She was searching for another. "Oh,
    no, I can't find it..." "What's wrong, Mizuno-san?" She jumped. "Oh, Hiro-san!
    I was looking for one of the advanced textbooks on disease, but I can't find
    it," she explained. "I see... I'm afraid I already borrowed it. But if you
    want, we can study together." "O-okay." "What's wrong?" he asked. "N-nothing."
    Hiro was in several of her classes. One of the smarter students, and one she
    had begun to take a mild interest in recently.
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    


	5. A New Love


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 5 - A New Love
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Wednesday, March 3rd. 9:02 AM
    "What's this?" Jacob asked. "Ah, Jacob-san! We got a new game in last
    night," Motoki replied. Jacob looked it over. "Oh, yeah, I think I know
    what this is." He pulled one of the plastic guns from the holster. "Target
    shooting?" he asked. "Yes," Motoki said. "It's a hunting game. The game's
    been successful in the United States."
    'I'll bet,' Jacob thought. Putting his coins in, he read the screen.
    "Okay, it's a point and shoot system, you pump the shotgun to reload." He
    turned from the screen. He could see Ami walking outside. "Here, you try
    it. I need to go do something," he said. Jacob followed her to the juice
    parlor. "You looked depressed, Ami-san." "Jacob-san! No, not really....
    actually, I need to talk to you and Mako-chan later about something," she
    said.
    5:27 PM
    Ami sat opposite Jacob and Makoto. "I need your advice on something. I
    don't know what's wrong, but I can't bring myself to talk to a buy I
    like." "Who is it?" Makoto asked. "His name is Hirozuki. I have classes
    with him. Last night, he offered to let me study out of a textbook he
    was using, and I was too scared to talk to him."
    "Am I missing something?" Jacob whispered. "Ami-chan has always been
    shy around men. She even has trouble receiving love letters." "Oh," he
    replied. "Ami-chan, you should tell him how you feel. Otherwise, how will
    he know?" Makoto asked. "I know... but, what if he doesn't feel the same
    way? Ryo-san liked me, but he moved away. I don't know, I might see him
    tonight in the library. Maybe I will tell him. I should go, I don't want
    to be late for class."
    Ami left. "She's not going to do it, is she?" he asked. "Ami-chan is
    afraid of rejection. She still studies constantly. If not for us, she may
    not even have friends. I was hoping she would try to open up more. But,
    even I was beginning to think there was no hope." She put her arms around
    him.
    "I was too," he said. "If not for you, I'd be nothing. No one could
    ever replace you in my heart." "Boys always told me I wasn't their type,"
    she said. He replied, "they're idiots. Wait, why did Ami-san want to talk
    to us?" "I don't know," she replied. "No, I think I do... Mina and Usagi
    would become too involved, and Rei doesn't even have a boyfriend yet."
    6:11 PM
    Luna paced the carpet. "What is it, Luna?" Usagi asked. "I don't know.
    Something odd I've felt since I first saw Jacob-san... something familiar
    about him. But, he's from another universe. He didn't even have a star
    seed when he arrived. But something about him feels familiar, almost like
    I've seen him before. Anyway, I need to go see him." "Why, Luna?" Usagi
    asked. "I forgot to provide him with a communicator. Which may be a bit
    tricky, I'd need to give him something that would blend in. A pink calculator
    would look a bit odd, don't you think?"
    6:32 PM
    Makoto heard the scratching at the door. "Luna." "Mako-chan! I need to
    see Jacob-san." "He'll be back in a few minutes. He went to the store for
    me," she explained. "Oh, there he is, down the hall." "Good. It's urgent,"
    Luna said. Jacob carried the bags inside. "Luna, what are you doing here?"
    he asked. "Well, I forgot to give you something, but... can I see your
    watch?" "How come?" he asked.
    "I need to borrow it for a while," she said. "What for?" "I need to give
    you a communicator, and I need to copy your watch," she explained. "All
    right, but... be careful with it." He removed it, setting it down. Grabbing
    it in her teeth, she ran off.
    "What just happened?" he asked. "I don't know," Makoto replied. "... and
    that's an expensive watch, too."
    9:11 PM
    Jacob heard the scratching at his door. It was Luna, holding a watch in
    her mouth. He took it. The watch had a gold coloring instead of silver,
    and his cross symbol stood out in the background. "Where's my watch?" he
    asked. "I'll deliver it later. Your watch is made of a strange metal I've
    never seen before... anyway, there's a button at the bottom, press that to
    open the communicator. It will contact the others when you open it."
    Thursday, March 4th. 12:32 PM
    Jacob watched the green haired woman walk up to him. "I'm on break," he
    said. "Jacob Arden?" she asked. He replied, "and you would be?" "Setsuna
    Meioh. I need to talk with you about something." "Is this about my
    immigration status?" he asked. "No. I need to discuss the timeline you come
    from."
    "Would you excuse me for one second?" Heading to a quiet area of the juice
    parlor, he opened his communicator. "Anyone know a woman named Setsuna?"
    he asked. "You mean Sailor Pluto?" Rei asked. "Quite possibly." he closed
    his watch, walking over to her. "What do you want to know?" "I've seen your
    world. It is a sad place, but you're the first visitor from another reality
    to arrive here. You bypassed the gates of time to do so. I need to know,
    what was the year in your world when you left?" she asked.
    "2003." "Hmm... it would explain why your world is so different. The paths
    of our worlds split long ago, long before I have ever seen," she said. "If
    you saw the world I'm from... please don't tell anyone what it was like. I
    don't want to lay that burden on anyone here. Wait- this has something to
    do with the future, doesn't it? Mamoru told me about what he saw."
    "Yes, it is why I am here," she explained. "Let me guess, I don't fit into
    that future, and I have to leave, right?" "I was given instructions not to
    tell you," she said. "Merely to tell you that you have to make your own
    choice whether or not to stay." "Now you're being cryptic. I'm staying. If
    you're trying to talk me out of it, it won't work."
    "I believe you will not be disappointed with your choice. But we must
    also be concerned with this new enemy. I will be in touch," she said,
    leaving.
    5:32 PM
    "Can this Setsuna woman be trusted?" Jacob asked. "Yes. Why?" Usagi asked.
    "She visited me today, asking questions, and refusing to tell me what she
    knows about my future." "I see... she doesn't tell any of us," Makoto said.
    "What we do know was necessary at the time, but even then, we weren't told
    much."
    "I'm sorry if I worried anyone earlier," Setsuna said as she approached the
    shrine. "But I needed to know certain details. Jacob-san has nothing to worry
    about. As to this new enemy, all I know is that they are from this universe,
    and this time. I've been unable to learn more."
    "We don't know much, ourselves," Jacob said. "Aside from the fact that
    these monsters are machines. They seem to have a self-destruct mechanism
    installed, reducing them to dust if they're severely injured. Possibly to
    keep us from capturing one. They also have limited intelligence."
    "But we still don't know how they can change their shape," Usagi said.
    "Change shape?" Setsuna asked. "Yes. One changed its shape into a snake when
    it attacked. But that was the only one." "I do have a theory," Jacob said.
    "They never send any more than three at a time. It's possible that whoever
    this is doesn't have a full force to invest in what they're after."
    They heard the beep. Jacob opened his watch. "Two more monsters are
    attacking the Jyuban shopping center," Ami said. "How bad is it?" he asked.
    "Not too bad." "We'll be right there!"
    5:41 PM
    "Shabon SPRAY!"
    The mist covered the area. "Analysis, water. An attempt to blind us," one
    said. "Infrared vision to compensate," the second replied. "Further analysis,
    release vision inhibiting gases to blind organic life." The area filled with
    smoke. Mercury couldn't see.
    Avalon jumped through the smoke, punching one of the monsters. Mars pointed,
    scouting, "Fire So-" "WAIT!" Avalon shouted. "This gas might go off! We need
    to get rid of it, I can barely see them." "Let me analyze the fog," Mercury
    said. Her visor scanned through the fog. "No, it's not flammable. But we
    still can't find them." "You can't see them?" Sailor Moon asked.
    "No... the fog seems to be made of the same material they are. It's
    preventing me from seeing them." "Dead scream," Pluto shouted. The wave
    interrupted the fog, showing the two monsters. "Jupiter, Oak Evolution!"
    The wave of leaves tore the two monsters apart. They disintegrated quickly.
    The fog vanished with them.
    "Why did they attack?" Mars asked. Avalon looked around. "It's an ambush...
    I think there are three more around us." He was right. Three more jumped
    out. A rose pierced the visor of one. A chain of hearts slammed into another.
    Sailor Moon kicked the third in the chest. The three monsters vanished.
    "Let's get out of here before more show up," Tuxedo Mask suggested.
    6:11 PM
    "What have you to report, Damion?" Asmodeus asked. "Very little. Even at
    its most advanced, Earth technology is still very primitive. Extracting
    mechanical energy from this world be a waste of time. There is nuclear
    power, but it is too unstable, too lethal. At least, to Earth beings, the
    radiation is lethal, possibly to us, as well. However, our food reserves
    can easily be supplemented by mining this planet, assuming our food
    processors can handle this world's resources."
    "Which tells me little," Asmodeus said. "If we do not obtain that
    crystal soon, our own resources will expire, and I will not watch our
    empire fall in on itself. They destroyed five more battle units, and it
    seems as if they have yet another ally. Damion, I am placing you in
    charge of claiming the Ginzuishou and solving our more... immediate power
    concerns. I would like to have enough power to make the return trip!"
    "As you wish. I will need battle units and weaponry," Damion said.
    Asmodeus replied, "You shall have them, but I warn you- use our
    resources sparingly!"
    6:19 PM
    "Jacob-san, do you have any ideas?" Setsuna asked. "None..." he
    replied. "Ami-chan, you have a plan?" Usagi asked. She replied,
    "possibly... if I could have more time, I could analyze one of those
    creatures. But they fall apart too fast." "They last about thirty
    seconds if I stun it myself, otherwise, it's an instantaneous destruction,"
    Jacob explained.
    He was looking away from the conversation. "What's wrong?" Usagi
    asked. "I shouldn't be giving orders," he said. "I'm not in charge,
    you are. I shouldn't usurp your authority the way I did today!"
    "But... we're a team. We all have to work together, otherwise we'll
    fail." "I know," he replied, "but-" "Did you ever give orders before
    even though you weren't in charge?" Setsuna asked. "Did you save any
    lives?"
    "I did... I see your point," he said. "Ami-san, didn't you say that
    the fog was made up of the same material the creatures are?" "Yes,
    that's right," she replied. "Why?" "Nothing, just a thought I want
    to consider..."
    6:44 PM
    Ami opened her pack, removing a stack of medical papers and books.
    She didn't notice Hirozuki enter the lab. "Hello, Mizuno-san!" he
    greeted. "Oh, hello, Hiro-san." "Studying again? I don't think I've
    ever seen you do anything else after classes were over... I don't
    have classes tomorrow, if you're free, I'd like to take you out,"
    he said.
    Ami jumped. "H-huh?" "That is, not a date, exactly, but I thought
    I'd at least give you a chance to get away from studying for a few
    hours. You'll waste your youth in these books if you don't have
    some fun," he said. "Okay... what time?" she asked. He replied,
    "Five o'clock would be good. Meet me here!" He waved, leaving the
    library.
    Friday, March 5th. 3:11 PM
    "Well, no one's played it since we got it, I think we should get
    rid of it," Jacob said, pointing at the target game. "You're right...
    it's not even a very good game," Motoki replied. "I'd better unplug
    it and call for someone to pick it up." Jacob resumed his sweeping
    duties.
    He could hear the screaming outside. 'Here we go again...' he
    thought, letting go of the broom. He watched. Four of the creatures
    were attacking citizens outside. "Motoki-san! We've got problems
    outside!" "I know. We need to get everyone in here to a safe place!"
    Motoki replied. They began moving people to the back of the arcade.
    Jacob thought of a way to get outside. "KID! No, don't go out there...
    Motoki-san, I'd better get him before he gets hurt!" "Yes! GO!"
    Jacob ran. Reaching a safe spot, he opened his communicator.
    "Problems at Crown! Four creatures attacking people! I'm here, but
    I may need help!" He concentrated on the button, the bright flash
    changing him instantly. 'Have to distract them...' Grabbing the nearest
    small object, he threw it. It hit one of the creatures in the forehead.
    "I'm here... leave these people alone."
    "Only one of you?" a voice asked. "We're all here!" Sailor Moon
    shouted. A man rose from the crowd, looking downward. "People trying
    to go about their daily business should not have to worry about
    monsters attacking them for no reason! I am the sailor suited pretty
    soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon,
    I'll punish you!"
    "Yes, I heard such a speech before... my name is Damion, not as if
    it will matter to you. Either give me the Ginzuishou, or I'll destroy
    this population center!" he shouted. Raising his hand, he said, "what
    was I thinking... I never expected you to actually DO IT!" A pulse
    flew from his hand, the Senshi jumping away in time to avoid the blast.
    "Well, we at least know who's sending these monsters!" Mars shouted.
    "Maybe... we can talk about him later! We need a plan!" Avalon said.
    "Anyone have any suggestions?" Sailor Moon asked. Avalon looked from
    behind the corner. Damion had two charges ready, and the four
    creatures under him. "... none."
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    


	6. Past To Future


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 6 - Past To Future
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Friday, March 5th, 1999. 3:28 PM
    Venus dodged the energy pulses. "Venus Love and Beauty SHOCK!" The attack
    dissipated against Damion's shield. "This would be so much easier if you
    creatures would just stand still!" he shouted, firing at anyone he could
    aim at. Avalon ducked behind a wall. "We can't do anything with that shield
    of his in the way!" Mercury took out her pocket computer, punching in a key
    sequence. "I thought so. His shield's being generated by a device. It's not
    magically powered," she explained.
    Avalon thought about it. "All right... I think I can shut it off, but
    I'll need to get in close. My EM pulse might disrupt his shield, and whatever's
    keeping him in the air, but I need to get within three feet. Get him to the
    third floor of this building, I'll take care of the rest!"
    Mercury ran out, jumping towards the others. "We need to force him near
    the third floor window across the street," she said. "Why?" Mars asked.
    Mercury replied, "no time to explain." "Very well," Jupiter shouted.
    "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" The force of the razor-sharp leaved forced Damion
    backwards slightly. "You really think these games of yours are worth the
    effort? You should be grateful I'm merely going to kill you all!" Damion
    shouted in defiance.
    "Venus Love-Me Chain!" followed by "Mars Flame Sniper!" sent him flying
    towards the wall. "Very nice, I almost felt that! Now, it's time to-"
    "Electromagnetic Pulse!" The flash of magnetic energy cut through the force
    shield. Before Damion had realized what had happened, his suit deactivated,
    sending him to the ground.
    They gathered around him. He was barely conscious, but quickly stirred
    out of it. "Better than I'd expected of a species such as yours..." He
    rose his wrist blaster. "But it's time to- AUGH!" The rose cut through the
    weapon. "Unwilling to give up when you've been defeated is a trait worthy
    of a soldier, but you have caused too much pain for one with honor! The
    evil you have brought to this world will be stopped!" Tuxedo Mask shouted.
    "I don't think so," Damion replied, pressing a button on his belt. He
    vanished quickly. "Where'd he go?" Venus asked. "Teleportation," Avalon
    replied. They surveyed the damage. The creatures were easily disposed
    of, but Damion had caused noticeable damage.
    5:11 PM
    Jacob walked down the street. He wanted to sit down, preferably in
    Makoto's arms. He failed to notice the man running along the sidewalk,
    until he was bumped into from behind. Staggering, he noticed the stranger
    staring at him. Looking at him almost intensely, he ran. Jacob wondered
    what had just happened, but shrugged it off and continued walking home.
    5:44 PM
    "Well?"
    "This will not be as easy as I had hoped," Damion reported. "They
    are stronger than we had assumed." "One disabled your armor, perhaps I
    should assign this to someone else." "NO! Let me have my revenge against
    them, they have insulted me!" Damion shouted. "Very well," Asmodeus
    replied. "Just get the job done, I am growing impatient for the crystal."
    7:23 PM
    "Ami-san! Ami-san!" Ami opened her apartment door. "Urawa-san!"
    "Yes... can I come in?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in years," she
    said. "I thought I never would again." "Ami-san... I came here because
    I had a vision. Someone close to you is going to die soon." She
    shrieked. "No, but... who?"
    "That's the problem. I don't know. Recently, my visions have been
    able to extend farther into the future, but the farther the vision, the
    less clear. But I saw you and your friends mourning a death of someone
    close. The only one I know who doesn't die is you," he explained.
    "Are you sure?" she asked. "... no. It could be you, but... a new enemy
    has arrived, correct?" "Yes," she answered. "Be careful. He is dangerous,
    he will kill without remorse." "Damion," she said. he asked, "Damion?"
    "The one who led the attack today. He tried to kill us all. But he
    underestimated our power." "He won't do that again," Urawa said. "We
    need to hold a meeting about this." He shouted, "NO! Not yet."
    "But, why?" "I... we shouldn't worry anyone until I can see the vision
    better. The closer the day comes, the clearer the vision," he explained.
    "I have to tell Usagi-chan."
    7:49 PM
    Ami let Usagi and Mamoru in. "Urawa-san has returned. I should let him
    explain." He did so, quickly filling them in on his visions. "No...
    Mamo-chan! Someone's going to die because of us!" she shouted. "Usa-ko,
    don't cry. We don't know who yet. Can we stop this from happening?" he
    asked. "Possibly. We have time," Urawa said. "Damion!" Usagi shouted.
    "He said he'd kill me to take the Ginzuishou."
    "Then when he attacks, we have to stop him," Mamoru said. "He'll have
    to be killed," Urawa said. "It may come to that. But we will try not
    to," Mamoru explained. Ami said, "we should keep this from the others,
    for now. They might worry. We're already too worried."
    Saturday, March 6th. 3:12 PM
    Ami sat on the park bench, buried in a book, ignoring the world.
    "Mizuno-san!" she looked up. "Hiro-san... hello." "What's wrong?"
    "Nothing, I just..." she muttered. "I had a nice time last night."
    "That's why I'm glad I found you here. I have nothing to do today, and
    was wondering if you might want to go to the movies," he said. "Thank
    you, but... not right now. Maybe later." "Are you all right?" She
    replied, "I'll explain later."
    "Okay. I'll see you on Monday," he said, leaving.
    4:15 PM
    "Lord Asmodeus, I am ready to proceed." "Oh, Damion? How many of our
    combat units do you intend to waste on this endeavor?" Asmodeus asked.
    Damion shouted, "I do not appreciate being insulted!" "You don't?
    Then perhaps I should just throw you out of the ship and do this
    myself!" Damion barely hid his fear. "... I will only need one. It will
    be bait. Once they arrive, I will simply pick them off from hiding,"
    he explained. "Hmm... it sounds feasible. Possibly even something YOU
    can't screw up. But my patience is growing thin. You have until the
    sun sets over the area of Japan to succeed."
    "But... that is only three hecs from now," Damion protested.
    "Roughly. I believe five hours in Earth time should be enough. Now
    go." Asmodeus left. "Hrr... Lord Asmodeus will have his stupid crystal.
    But he won't live long enough to enjoy it," Damion muttered. Pacing
    down the halls of the massive ship, he found his contact amongst the
    lower officers. "Begin immediate plans to siphon Earth of resources.
    The rest of this planetary system as well. Process food from anything
    we can, including the human population." "But, sir, the human species
    is not much different from us, we can't very well consume something
    so similar-" Yes we can," Damion interrupted. "They are similar.
    That's what makes them so perfect. and once broken down into component
    minerals and nutrients, will it matter?"
    "Very well." "And do not let Asmodeus know what you are doing. Or
    I will kill you myself!"
    5:26 PM
    The combat unit began attacking the park. Ami jumped from her bench,
    ducking behind a tree. _'No time to call anyone...'_ she thought.
    Instantly, she transformed. Approaching the creature, she readied her
    attack. _Something's very wrong,'_ she thought, _'only one?'_ She jumped,
    barely avoiding the blast. The creature was vaporized. Quickly
    locating the source, she sent a massive wave of water towards it.
    Damion fell from the tree, his suit shorting out.
    "I don't believe this..." Damion said under his breath. Mercury
    approached him. Before Damion could say anything, she slapped him.
    "I try to have respect for females of any species, but YOU are starting
    to wear on my nerves! You just went... to... far..." He watched as the
    others arrived, one by one. "And it was such a good plan, too." He
    tapped at the teleporter button on his belt. "You have got to be
    joking!" he shouted, springing away from them.
    Avalon chased him through the park. Damion hammered away at the
    button, until the unit activated, teleporting him away. "What just
    happened here?" Avalon asked. "Damion tried to kill me. It was a trap,"
    Mercury replied. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask looked at each other.
    "He's trying to kill us now," she whispered. "I know," he replied.
    5:31 PM
    Damion removed the mechanical frame from his uniform. "I don't
    believe this, first, I get knocked out by a magnetic pulse, now water!
    Can someone please upgrade this piece of garbage before they disable
    it by existing? Can any of you do anything right?" "ENOUGH!" Asmodeus
    shouted. "Your time is running out, I'd suggest instead of waiting
    here and crying like an infant, you do as you are told!"
    "But load Asmodeus, if-" "Maybe if you weren't such a self-preservationist,
    you'd make a better warrior. At this rate, even if I lose the crystal, I
    can still lose an incompetent soldier in my army. Then it won't be a
    total disappointment!" he shouted, leaving the room.
    6:12 PM
    Ami opened her door. Urawa ran in. "I had a clearer vision. I know
    who dies." "Who?" she asked. "Well, it's not definite. But I saw you
    and the other Senshi alive. The one dead was a man," he explained.
    "No. Mamoru-san! Jacob-san!" she shouted. "Damion almost killed me
    today in the park. He's a coward when he's defeated, but he's also
    dangerous." "I know, he'll kill anyone he has to if it will save his
    life," Urawa replied.
    "I'll have to stop him myself. Before he hurts anyone. Urawa, please,
    go home for now. Let me handle this," she said. "Very well. I don't
    want to, but... I can't do anything but tell you what I see. Please,
    if you can stop this, try."
    7:34 PM
    Ami was walking around the city, trying to think. Trying to come
    up with a plan. Simply trying. She bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!
    Hiro-san, I didn't see you." "Mizuno-san, are you all right?" he
    asked. "Yes... not really. An old friend came by to see me." "I don't
    understand..." she said, "a friend may die soon. I'm very sorry, but
    maybe we shouldn't go out on any dates. I'm not up to it." "I
    understand... you still care for him, don't you?" he asked. "What?"
    "Your friend. He's someone you used to be in love with, isn't he?"
    "How did you know?" she asked.
    "I was walking by your apartment, you'd left a book behind. I saw
    you let him in." "Oh... it wasn't that, he just had some bad news.
    It was urgent, and..." "Don't worry. Ami-san, if you love him, you
    should be with him. I do not wish to get in the way of that. You'd
    only deny yourself of true love that way. But, we can still be
    friends." "Thank you," she said.
    8:41 PM
    "All right, I don't have very long to get the Ginzuishou. Listen
    up!" Four battle units stood before him. While mere AI programs,
    they still understood his orders. "These warriors are more powerful
    than anything we have encountered. the only way to defeat them is
    to kill them! And you, you are built with devices to tap into a
    living being's mind and feed on their deepest fears, and project
    those fears. Do so. You will also do well to destroy their
    primitive city, as well as anyone who may interfere. We merely wish
    to own the Ginzuishou, their planet is useless to us once we have
    that. Now, follow me!"
    8:56
    Damion stood on the rooftop. Two of the battle units were below,
    the other two with him, waiting. "And here they come," Damion
    muttered, watching as Sailor Pluto destroyed the two below. "Put
    those blasters I installed into you two to good use! Leave no one
    standing!" The creatures immediately attacked the group. Damion
    ducked away while the Senshi were occupied. Venus and Mars teamed
    up against one, destroying it quickly.
    Damion quickly found a target. Adjusting his weapon to full power,
    he pointed it at Avalon and fired. A massive burst of energy cut
    through him. "AVALON!" Sailor Moon watched him fall. While the
    weapon had not left a mark, Avalon fell to his knees in pain. "A
    neurological disruptor!" Damion shouted. "Now you know what I
    shall do you you all!" He adjusted the weapon again, waiting for
    a blast to charge. "Avalon! Get up!" Jupiter quietly said, "Mars...
    he's dead... HE'S DEAD!" "YES! He is dead... now, hand me the
    Ginzuishou or I will kill another!"
    He had them all at bay. The other battle unit was behind them,
    its own weapons ready to fire. "I... I never saw this," Pluto said.
    "I wasn't fast enough... forgive me, Jacob-san," Ami said quietly.
    Tuxedo Mask stood above his fallen ally. "Your death will not be
    in vain- huh?" He watched in surprise as Avalon slowly rose. He
    waited for Avalon to stand, but he did not. Instead, the confused
    expression on his face quickly turned to one of anger and determination.
    Avalon sprang into the air, landing in front of Damion. "NO! This
    can't be, you're DEAD! No one could survive that, it shuts down the
    brain!" "That... hurt. I think it's time I did something about that
    weapon of yours..."
    Damion increased power to his shield. Avalon reached out his hand,
    but rather than firing an electromagnetic pulse, he flexed his right
    arm, forcing the cannon from his back. A blue beam shot out, the
    blast cutting through the shield, hosing Damion. "No... you shut
    down everything. My battery is drained, but how... YOU FOOL! ATTACK
    HIM!" the creature sent its tendril out. It wrapped around Jacob's
    left arm. He could feel it probing his mind. With a quick jerk, he
    pulled the tendril out of the creature's arm, whipping it around.
    The impact destroyed the creature.
    Damion ran towards him. Avalon simply kicked him in the stomach.
    He spun, kicking Damion hard enough to send him flying across the
    roof. Jacob retracted the cannon into his back, falling to the ground
    once more. Jupiter was furious. "Jupiter Oak EVOLUTION!"
    The leaves swirled around Damion, cutting him. "NO! Not now..."
    The sun was setting. "No. I need the crystal! NO!" Before anyone
    else could attack, Damion was teleported off the roof.
    9:02 PM
    Damion fell to the floor. "Damion! I see you have failed me... and
    I was informed of a plot you had to overthrow me and to plunder this
    planetary system behind my back! I give the orders here." "Lord
    Asmodeus... please, do not throw me into space..." he pleaded. "I'm
    not going to throw you into space. Go to the medical bay." Damion
    stood. As soon as his back was turned, Asmodeus fired upon him.
    Damion was vaporized. "Now to make new plans..."
    9:03 PM
    "He's still alive!" Mamoru shouted. They helped Jacob to his feet.
    "What... happened..." "You defeated Damion after he shot you,"
    Mamoru explained. "How? All I remember is the blast and..." He
    slipped into unconsciousness. "Let's get him home."
    9:17 PM
    They met at the shrine, all except for Jacob. "How is he?" Rei
    asked. "Sleeping," Makoto replied. "Urawa's vision didn't come true."
    Minako asked, "What? What vision?" Ami explained it to them. "I see,"
    Rei said.
    Urawa ran up the steps. "I saw him die!" "It's all right," Ami said.
    "Jacob's alive, he didn't die." "He will... I saw it clearly. He'll
    be dead by tomorrow night..."
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    


	7. A Single Wish


    
    
    
    Sailor Moon; Avalon
    Part 7 - A Single Wish
    by Justin Anderson
    
    
    
    Sunday, March 7th, 1999. 5:11 AM
    Jacob awoke, in pain. "Oh...god... what's wrong with me." He stumbled
    off the couch, to the kitchen. He remembered the blast. _'I was supposed
    to die, but I lived...'_ It was then that he noticed that his left arm
    refused to move. _'The mechanism's stuck,'_ he thought, trying to move his
    own arm. He knew what was happening to himself.
    Looking out his window, he knew it would be the last sunrise. Locking his
    door, he sat on the floor. He would not let them watch him die.
    5:37 AM
    Jacob's door was unlocked. "He locked his door," Makoto pointed out. "I
    think he knows..." He was asleep, leaning against his chair. Ami pulled
    her computer. "I should be able to scan him and see what may be causing
    this," she said, tapping away at it. "His biomechanical systems are firing
    rapidly. It seems to be a small device in his chest. I believe it's the
    metabolic generator he told me about... it's out of control. His body's
    destroying itself. He doesn't have long. Mako-chan, please, we should go
    and try to think of something we can do. I know it hurts, but... we can't
    help him by standing here and crying."
    "I know." They left the apartment.
    6:22 AM
    Ami flipped through numerous textbooks, comparing her notes. "I'm
    afraid there's nothing we can do, medically. The technology is unknown to
    us, I believe some of the metals his components are made of don't exist
    in our universe. Even if I could remove them, I'm not sure if his body
    could survive without them." "I will return to the shrine, and pray for
    him. Perhaps if I can draw on kind spirits, they may have answers." Rei
    left Ami's apartment.
    7:13 AM
    Jacob stumbled against the wall, barely able to stand. Bracing himself,
    he noticed a face in the window. It was his own, but not his reflection.
    "You are not who you think you are..." The face vanished, leaving is own
    reflection. 'It's worse than I thought.'
    2:34 PM
    "Come in!" Makoto let herself in Jacob's apartment. "How are you
    feeling?" she asked. "Just fine... a little dazed, I need to sleep it
    off. Don't worry, I'll be better in the morning." "We thought you were
    dead last night, but you stood up. And you took on Damion by yourself."
    "I did?" he asked. "But... all I remember is the flash of light, I
    don't remember getting up." "Are you sure you're all right?" "Yes," he
    said.
    "That's good. I need to run to the store for a few things, I will
    pick you up a few things as well." She left. Down the hall, she joined
    the others. "... he knows." They left the building. From behind his
    door, Jacob watched. Sure they had gone, he pulled a key to Makoto's
    apartment, slowly opening her door. Lifting a plant, he took a small
    key from under it. Locking her apartment, he slowly crept to his desk,
    unlocking the drawer. "Home... if I wasn't so tired."
    8:22 PM
    "Come on, we don't have much time!" Luna shouted. "I know that!"
    Rei shouted back. "We've been trying all day, but nothing..." "Then
    I have to heal him," Usagi said. Mamoru shouted, "Usa-ko! You'll die
    if you use the full power of the Ginzuishou!" "I know, Mamo-chan, but
    I can't let him die!" "WAIT! I have it!" Artemis said. "It was the
    easiest solution and we never thought of it. His star seed!"
    "Can we do that, Artemis?" Minako asked. "I believe so." Setsuna added,
    "but it won't be easy. We'll all have to concentrate to extract it from
    him, and it might not work if his star seed is damaged or not strong
    enough." "He's going to die if we do nothing... I don't want to be
    responsible for the death of the one I love," Makoto said.
    "Let's go!" Luna shouted. "We wait any longer and we might not have
    a chance!"
    Makoto unlocked Jacob's door. They found him lying on his bed. "He's
    still breathing..." "Good," Luna said. "Everyone, transform now!" They
    did so. Quickly, a circle formed around him, the seven concentrating.
    The light grew, until a small pod formed on his forehead. The star
    seed lifted from his body, floating away from it. Hovering in the
    center of the room, a form took shape around it. Within seconds,
    Avalon stood before them.
    "What happened? Why are you here?" he asked. Jupiter grabbed his
    hand. "Mako-chan, I don't..." He realized something was different.
    She was holding his left hand. He could feel her touch. Grabbing
    his own arm, he made sure he wasn't dreaming it. His arm was made
    of flesh. "What's going on? I don't understand." Sailor Moon pointed
    to the bed. His old body was still lying on it.
    "You were dying. It was the only thing we could do to save you,"
    Makoto explained. "Yes... I was. But how?" "Your star seed, the life
    force in all of us. We willed it out of your ailing body. All of us
    except for Usagi-chan have gone through this. Even when the body
    dies, the star seed lives on. Those of us with special star seeds
    live on when our bodies are gone. It's what makes our kind immortal,"
    she explained.
    "I see. But, how did I get a special star seed? I'm not one of
    your kind..." "Yes, you are," a voice said.
    They turned in shock. Jacob's body had stood from the bed, and was
    looking out the window. He looked at them. "I think I can explain.
    Shortly after I arrived, my body was inhabited by a spirit, a soul
    waiting to be reborn. You see, I suffered a near fatal heart attack
    shortly after I arrived. I would have died, but that soul sensed me.
    I was born without one of my own... I never woke up. You took my
    place. You didn't mean to, it was an accident, but you and I are
    two different people."
    "But why did I think I was you? Why do I have all your memories?"
    Jacob asked. "That," he replied, "was possibly a side effect. You
    entered a mind with knowledge, you weren't born a child. You filled
    in the details. I did not know this myself until last night, when
    Damion tried to kill you. When you almost died, I awoke for a moment.
    That's when I gave that Damion a beating he'll never forget. But I
    quickly blacked out.
    You'll find you don't remember anything prior to arriving here. My
    memories have been purged from your mind. But who you are, and why
    your soul was waiting to be reborn, I can't tell you. I simply do
    not know."
    He walked to the desk, removing the device. "I have to go home...
    but there is one more thing..." he said. "What is it?" Mars asked.
    "To explain in full detail would take too long. But Sailor Moon, I
    made a wish on your crystal. When I step through to my own world
    once again, none of you will remember me. It is best I am forgotten."
    "You can't do that!" Jacob shouted. "But I have." "The Ginzuishou...
    but you'll die," Usagi said. "I'm going to die regardless. Besides,
    you were thinking of doing the same for him.
    "I have to thank you all for giving me peace in my final days. I
    once thought that when I died, it would be meaningless. But you
    have shown me that there are good people left. Makoto, you have
    shown me love. Minako, you have shown me beauty and kindness. Rei,
    you have shown me passion. Ami, your intelligence and compassion
    will serve you well. And Usagi... you have allowed me to be at
    peace."
    "What will happen to you?" Usagi asked. "Hopefully, I will return
    home and die amongst friends. If only I could see the sun rise one
    more time..." "What of your wish? Why die to give us false memories?"
    Makoto asked. "I'm afraid... it's not that simple." "You're not
    altering our memories, you're going to alter the past!" "Yes, Sailor
    Pluto... but merely to correct a mistake, and to set things right.
    I'm sorry, but I don't feel so well. I'm in pain. And if I stay,
    that wish will never be fulfilled."
    Taking the device, he punched in the sequence. "Don't feel bad, or
    grieve for me. Giving my life to save you is the greatest gift I
    can give to you, and it is something I could not die peacefully if
    I did not do..." Pressing the button, the gateway opened. He
    dropped the device on the floor. "You dropped something," Jacob
    shouted. "I know!" he replied. "All I brought with me will cease
    to be, and that is not something I can allow into the hands of
    anyone... goodbye."
    He stepped through.
    ...
    _
    Makoto saw him in the hall. He was unlocking his door. She approached
    slowly, saying, "hello." He turned. "Hi." You just moved in, right?" she
    asked. "Yes," he replied. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Adams, that is. I moved here
    from the United States." "I'm Makoto Kino..." she said. "Nice to meet
    you." "Makoto-san, please forgive me if I sound rude, but I just moved
    here, and I'd like for someone to show me around the city..." he said.
    "I... I would love to."
    Usagi dragged Mamoru from booth to booth. She was loaded with prizes
    and cotton candy. Mamoru had watched his money dwindle. "Usa-ko, don't
    you think you've had enough candy today? You've had more than I've
    eaten in my lifetime..." She laughed it off. "Mamo-chan, you don't mean
    that... oh! Win me a goldfish, please?" He sighed. "I'll buy you one
    tomorrow. With a tank," he said. She began jumping around in glee.
    "Huh? Mako-chan!" Makoto stopped in front of them. "Usagi-chan!" "You're
    Jacob-san, right? Motoki told us about you working at the Crown."
    "That's right," he said. "Jacob, this is Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san."
    "Hello."
    Makoto finished setting the table. Jacob had had no real cooking
    skills, but had learned fast. She pulled out a chair for him. He held
    his bowl out while she filled it with soup. "So, why did you move to
    Japan?" She asked. "I have no family left there. My parents died in a
    house fire long ago, and my grandparents are gone as well. I have no
    one there." "When did you learn Japanese?" she asked. "I finished my
    studies only before moving here," he said. "You've been planning this
    trip for some time, then?" "Yes, actually. For a few years."
    Two of the creatures had attacked. It was an obvious ploy to separate
    the Senshi, but it had worked. Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus chose to
    keep the first busy, keeping it away from the public. The others
    went after the second monster, which had ran. "Where'd it go?" Mars
    asked. "I don't know- WAIT!" Mercury saw a bright flash down the
    alley. Jupiter led the way. "We'll keep it busy until Sailor Moon
    can destroy it," she ordered.
    They found the creature. It was laying on the ground. A figure in blue
    jumped out of the alley before they could reach him.
    It had only been an hour, but two of the creatures had attacked this
    time. Sailor Moon had destroyed the first easily, but the second kept
    her, Mercury, and Mars busy. "Mars! Duck!" Mercury shouted. A tendril
    was headed for her. It grabbed her, squeezing and slowly drawing
    energy from her body. Before the others could do anything, a burst
    of energy severed the tendril. Others followed in quick succession,
    slamming the creature into a wall. Finally, a large burst hit the
    creature, reducing it to dust.
    "There! It's him," Mercury shouted. "Get down!" he shouted, jumping
    towards the creature ready to jump them. "Energetic Pulse!" The creature
    fell. "I believe that's all of them... are you three all right?" "Yes,
    but... who are you? And why have you been helping us?" Mars asked.
    "I've been wondering that myself. But you may call me Avalon." "Avalon.
    Are you an ally?" Moon asked. "I seem to be. At least, I am now. I'm
    still not sure what's happening, exactly," he said. "Perhaps you can
    explain it to us tomorrow," Mars suggested. "Can you meet us at the
    Hikawa Shrine?"
    Usagi was waiting for him. "Jacob-san! Over here!" "Usagi-san?" he
    asked. "Yes. The others are waiting," she replied. She led him
    inside. He took notice of each one. "Mako-chan?" "Yes, Jacob... I
    mean, Avalon." "Yes. I think I should explain. I moved here recently,
    unsure of why I wanted to move. But some time after I arrived, I
    developed some new power, something awaking inside of me. I don't
    know why, but I believe it had something to do with you, Usagi-chan."
    "You could be one of us!" she said joyfully. "Then consider me a
    part of your team. We need to learn who this new enemy is, and fast.
    Do you think we can?" "We're trying. But you've helped us already,
    Jacob-san! We trust you."
    Jacob held Makoto close. "I didn't mean to deceive you... but I
    didn't know what was happening." "I understand. But we're allies now,
    and we know each others' secret." "Mako-chan..." They kissed for the
    first time, under the moonlight. The kiss seemed to last into the
    night.
    Jacob took the cup from Mamoru. "We both seem to have the same
    ability. What do you think it is?" "Something from a past life. I
    was once known as Prince Endymion of Earth. This awakening could
    mean you are from the same era. Do you remember anything?" "No,"
    Jacob said. "You may, in time."
    Damion stood on the rooftop. Two of the battle units were below,
    the other two with him, waiting. "And here they come," Damion
    muttered, watching as Sailor Pluto destroyed the two below. "Put
    those blasters I installed into you two to good use! Leave no one
    standing!" The creatures immediately attacked the group. Damion
    ducked away while the Senshi were occupied. Venus and Mars teamed
    up against one, destroying it quickly.
    Damion quickly found a target. Adjusting his weapon to full
    power, he pointed it at Avalon and fired. He missed. "NO!" Avalon
    jumped towards him. "Energetic PULSE!" Damion's mechanism failed.
    "No... how could I miss? You were so close... No, Lord Asmodeus,
    do not call me back now, I am so close..." Damion vanished in the
    teleporter's haze. The final battle unit was defeated.
    They met at the shrine. "You're very lucky," Makoto said. "Damion
    could have killed you." "He could have, but he didn't. Let's not
    think about that. I don't even want to think about what might
    have happened. Tomorrow, we'll spend the day together having fun."
    Urawa ran up the steps. "You did it! You didn't die, you defeated
    Damion! You proved the future can be changed!" "Time is as it
    should be," Setsuna said.
    _
    ...
    Jacob sat next to Makoto in the park. The moon was bright overhead.
    "I had a fun time today," she said. "I thought you would." Makoto
    saw someone walking along the path. "Ami-chan!" "Mako-chan, I didn't
    know you and Jacob-san were still out," she replied. "Looks like
    I'm not the only one," she said, motioning to Urawa. "I see someone
    else went on a date." "Yes. I took Ami-chan all over the city, we
    haven't seen each other in years."
    "Urawa-san," Jacob said, "thank you for telling us about your
    visions. I might not be here if not for you." "You're welcome,
    Jacob-san!" Ami and Urawa left the park. "We should go home soon,"
    Jacob said. Makoto replied, "soon. Just a few more minutes under
    the stars..."
    Copyrights: Sailor, Tuxedo Mask, other Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon characters, and settings are
    copyright Naoko Takeuchi/Toei/Kodansha, and are used without permission. Jacob Arden is my sole
    copyright. This site is not for profit and not intended to infringe on existing copyrights.
    


End file.
